La Rose et le Lierre
by Kalaa
Summary: UA, Yaoi, X-Japan. Dans la France du 18ème siècle, Yoshiki est un pianiste et compositeur connu. D'ascendance noble, il fait tout pour évoluer dans le domaine de la musique. Mais c'est sans compter une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La Rose et le Lierre

Rating : K pour le moment

Pairing : Vous verrez au moment voulu...

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à nous évidemment...

Note : _Fic écrite à 4 mains sur msn, avec une amie qui n'a pas de pseudo sur le site . L'histoire se passe à l'époque 1800, en France. On a, par contre, conservé les noms, habitudes et suffixes de politesse japonais..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Ses doigts virevoltant avec grâce et légèreté sur les touches de son piano, Yoshiki n'entendait rien, ne pensait à rien. Il ignorait les centaines de personnes présentes dans la salle. Comme à tous ses concerts, il faisait corps avec sa musique, donnant l'impression que ce qu'il jouait émanait de plus profond de son âme. Cette osmose qu'il y avait entre lui et sa musique, le public la ressentait et un silence de mort planait sur la salle, tout le monde parfaitement concentré sur la mélodie qui s'élevait de ce magnifique piano à queue.

Lorsqu'enfin la dernière note fut jouée par Yoshiki, elle résonna un long moment dans la salle sans que personne ne réagisse puis un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit. Le pianiste se leva, s'inclinant profondément devant la foule debout, de nombreux bouquets de roses tombant à ses pieds. Un grand sourire éclairant son visage, Yoshiki salua une dernière fois son public avant de se retirer en coulisse, y retrouvant son meilleur ami et confident, Tomoaki Ishizuka, plus communément surnommé Pata.

**- C'était magnifique, comme toujours**, lui fit-il remarquer.

**- Merci. **

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Yoshiki s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque l'organisateur de la soirée, un certain Monsieur De St Germain, vint à leur rencontre. C'était un noble très influent dans le milieu et Yoshiki lui devait beaucoup dans son ascension à la célébrité. Il lui arrivait très souvent d'organiser des concerts de musique classique où Yoshiki jouait du piano avec des violonistes, des flutistes et d'autres musiciens plus ou moins connus.

**- Comme toujours votre talent n'a pas d'égale. C'était un véritable succès.**

**- Merci... **

**- Serait-il possible que je vous garde un peu ? Des personnes souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous lors de cette entrevue... Je vous le demande comme une faveur... **

**- Si vous insistez, mais je serais contraint de me retirer assez tôt. J'ai affaire après... Mais je ne vous laisserai pas dans l'embarras.**

Yoshiki regarda son interlocuteur partir avant de se tourner vers Pata, se demandant déjà pourquoi il avait accepté. Monsieur de St Germain savait pertinemment qu'il préférait éviter ce genre « d'entrevue » comme il les appelait. Mais en même temps, le pianiste ne pouvait pas tout le temps y échapper. De plus, souvent, durant ces échanges il pouvait rencontrer des personnes plus importantes pour pouvoir obtenir une place plus reconnue dans le milieu qui était le sien.

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais aussi vite, **murmura Pata qui s'était rapproché du jeune homme

**- Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'arrive à m'éclipser mais j'ai remarqué, un peu avant de commencer le concert, certaines personnes haut placées. **

**- Tu avais donc tout intérêt à accepter... **

**- Oui... **

**- Tu devrais peut être y aller, dans ce cas... **

Yoshiki suivit le regard de son ami et tomba sur un petit groupe de personnes amassées à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils devaient surement l'attendre. C'était le moment de jouer de main de maître pour se distinguer encore un peu du lot. Il devrait probablement y avoir d'autres personnes de talent à ce petit repas d'après concert.

Prenant congé de Pata, à qui il donna rendez-vous pour plus tard, le pianiste se dirigea vers la salle de réception privée de Monsieur de St Germain. Un grand buffet y avait été installé et un monde fou était présent. Repérant son hôte, Yoshiki se dirigea vers lui.

Voyant arriver son petit protégé, le noble lui servit une coupe de champagne avant de le présenter aux personnes autour de lui :

**- Et voici le meilleur pianiste et compositeur du pays !**

Légèrement agacé, Yoshiki répondit d'un hochement de tête aux applaudissements et autres murmures admiratifs. A part lorsqu'il était sur scène, le pianiste n'aimait pas être le centre de tous les intérêts comme cela. Il pensait déjà à faire demi-tour pour s'éclipser discrètement lorsqu'une voix résonna dans son dos. Faisant volte face, Yoshiki se retrouva alors face à l'un des violonistes classiques les plus connus du moment, Yasuhiro Sugihara, que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Sugizo.

**- J'ai entendu votre prestation de ce soir**, commença directement le violoniste. **Très impressionnant.**

**- Sugizo-san**, répondit Yoshiki en s'inclinant, **merci. Je vous ai également entendu jouer. Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu le violon de cette façon. Vous avez un réel talent.**

**- En fait, c'est moi qui ais demandé à Monsieur de St Germain de vous faire rester à cette réception. J'aimerais vous proposer une collaboration. Que diriez-vous d'un duo ?**

Yoshiki resta sans réaction un moment. Un duo ? Avec le violoniste le plus connu de la haute bourgeoisie française ? Lui qui voulait réellement s'imposer dans ce monde, il aurait été stupide de refuser...

**- Je... Evidemment, je serais intéressé. Ce serait un grand honneur**, termina-t-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois, à contrecœur.

Yoshiki avait horreur de courber l'échine devant un homme. Et Yasuhiro lui avait toujours été antipathique. Mais il était plus connu et plus influent que lui. Alors il n'avait qu'à se soumettre.

**- Très bien. Alors venez diner avec moi demain. Voici mon adresse**, termina le violoniste en lui tendant un papier.

Le pianiste le regarda partir avant de lire le papier. C'était assez éloigné de chez lui, de l'autre côté de Paris. Il serait facile de prendre congé. Il pensait déjà à s'en aller alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore mit les pieds... Mais Yoshiki préférait rester dans son domaine et composer de nouveaux morceaux. Il se consolait en se disant que c'était pour gagner encore en influence.

Après avoir patienté quelques minutes encore, il se dirigea discrètement vers la sortie sans oublier de saluer une dernière fois son hôte. Il le remercia pour la soirée avant de prendre, cette fois, congé.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure, Yoshiki se sentit enfin respirer il y avait plus personne pour le féliciter pour son concert. Il pouvait enfin souffler. Sortant son paquet de cigarette, le pianiste s'en alluma une, inhalant avec bonheur une grande bouffée de nicotine, profitant d'un moment de tranquillité bien mérité.

Une calèche s'arrêta devant lui, un jeune homme lui fit la révérence en le laissant pénétrer dans le véhicule et le pianiste demanda au cocher de le ramener chez lui.

Il ferma alors les yeux, se laissant bercer par le bruit des sabots des chevaux qui résonnait. Enfin tranquille, sans personne. Rien d'autre que le silence...

Pata devait sûrement l'attendre au château, une fin de soirée tranquille avec son meilleur ami devrait le détendre surtout qu'il n'était pas du genre à l'assommer avec des discours inintéressants. Il ne devait surement pas avoir soupé. Ils pourraient, tout de même, discuter un peu devant un bon repas.

Yoshiki rouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, regardant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. En fait, il venait juste de pénétrer sur ses terres, en plein cœur de Rambouillet. Il était chez lui ! Il y avait une clairière assez grande, un petit bois où résidaient de petits animaux. Puis un peu plus loin un lac. C'était un endroit comme il les aimait : calme et reposant. Il n'y avait que le bruit des oiseaux quand les beaux jours étaient là.

**- Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur**, murmura le cocher en s'arrêtant.

Yoshiki ne répondit rien et sortit du véhicule.

**- C'est bon de rentrer chez soi**, laissa-t-il échapper.

Un domestique l'accueillit à la porte, se baissa et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'annoncer :

**- Monsieur Tomoaki Ishizuka est arrivé peu de temps avant vous, je l'ai fait patienter dans le petit salon. **

**- Merci Heath... Tu peux disposer**.

Le domestique tourna les talons, retournant vaquer à ses occupations pendant que Yoshiki se rendait dans la direction qu'Heath lui avait indiquée. Il retrouva Pata, installé confortablement sur un immense canapé de cuir noir, un pied négligemment posé sur une somptueuse table de marbre sombre, un verre de whisky dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre.

Souriant à cette vue, Yoshiki vint s'installer en face de son ami, se servant à son tour un verre d'alcool et acceptant la cigarette que lui tendait Pata.

**- Alors ?** demanda celui-ci. **Ils te voulaient quoi ?**

**- Signer la fin de ma liberté... **répondit le compositeur dans un soupir. **Sugizo, le violoniste m'a proposé une collaboration.**

**- Sérieusement ? Mais c'est une chance incroyable !**

**- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Mais je sens que je vais le regretter. Ce mec est un véritable connard...**

Pata esquissa un sourire. Il savait pertinemment que Yoshiki aimait être son propre chef et qu'il avait horreur que quelqu'un prenne des décisions à sa place. Là, avec Sugizo, il n'en aurait pas vraiment l'occasion...

Heath revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, invitant Yoshiki et Pata à venir dîner.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et suivirent le domestique. Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans une grande salle à manger. Les murs étaient blancs on pouvait y voir quelques tableaux de célèbres peintres et de grandes fenêtres cachées par d'immenses rideaux rouge. Près de la table il y avait une cheminée où un feu avait été allumé préalablement. Au sol, plusieurs tapis terminaient d'apporter à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Heath désigna à chacun son siège sans jamais oublier la petite révérence et le signe de main, avant de repartir en direction des cuisines.

**- Je me suis toujours demandé, tu n'as qu'un seul domestique ?** Interrogea Pata intrigué.** C'est toujours Heath que je vois...**

**- C'est parce que c'est le seul. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui. Je ne peux pas introduire quelque d'autre ici.**

Yoshiki avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, un sourire un peu narquois aux lèvres. La réponse semblait si évidente mais bon... Il était vrai que le pianiste n'aimait pas trop s'encombrer et, de plus, avoir trop de domestiques ne lui aurait servi à rien à part à se satisfaire lui-même, se rendant plus important qu'il ne l'était déjà.

**- Ce n'est pas trop pour lui ? **

**- Non, il est très efficace et sait très bien ce que j'attends de lui. Tu as eu plusieurs occasions de le remarquer. Même quand je crois qu'il va rater son coup et que je vais devoir intervenir, eh bien non, il me surprend sans cesse...**

Pata devait bien reconnaître que le jeune domestique était plus qu'efficace. Il ne faisait jamais attendre Yoshiki plus que nécessaire. Et jamais Yoshiki n'avait eu à le rappeler a l'ordre, du moins pas face à lui.

Heath apporta le premier plat, une petite salade de saumon pour se mettre en bouche. Un des plats préférés de Yoshiki, léger et ne pesant pas sur l'estomac. Le domestique montra ensuite une bouteille de vin à son maître sans pour autant lever les yeux.

**- Pata, un verre de vin ou tu restes au whisky ?**

Pour toute réponse, il leva son verre de whisky, en demandant un autre verre. Yoshiki hocha la tête indiquant à Heath de le servir. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le pianiste et son ami seuls.

Commençant leur repas en silence, Pata finit par relancer le sujet abordé plus tôt :

**- Comment ça va se passer alors, ta collaboration avec ce violoniste ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop... Je suis sensé aller dîner avec lui demain. Tu te doutes de mon enthousiasme à cette idée...**

**- Effectivement, je peux l'imaginer... Dis-toi au moins qu'après ça, tout le monde connaîtra ton nom.**

**- Oui, c'est la seule chose qui m'a poussé à accepter.**

Pata hocha la tête alors que Yoshiki étouffait un soupir.

Heath revint dans la pièce un moment plus tard, échangeant leurs assiettes vides contre un grand coq copieusement arrosé de vin, accompagné de divers légumes. Le domestique posa ensuite une corbeille de pain sur la table, avant de se retirer en cuisine.

Une nouvelle fois impressionné par les talents de cuisinier du jeune homme, Pata se servit largement, faisant honneur au repas.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans le silence, les deux hommes voulant juste profiter d'un bon repas préparé par Heath. C'était toujours un tel plaisir pour le palet de savourer une si bonne cuisine..!

**C'était délicieux, comme toujours**, complimenta Pata en se tournant vers Yoshiki.

**J'ai le meilleur cuisinier c'est normal**, rétorqua-t-il en gardant un sourire figé aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà une mise en situation... Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est surtout pour introduire les personnages et les présenter petit à petit._

_J'imagine bien Heath en super cuisinier... Ca lui va bien non ? XD_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis..._

_Bisous !_

_Chris & Elodie_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : La Rose et le Lierre

Rating : K pour l'instant

Note : Merci pour les reviews x) Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

---------------

Chapitre 2 :

Yoshiki fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui venaient caresser son visage. Heath avait déjà ouvert les rideaux pour que le pianiste puisse être tranquille. Il se demandait quand même quelle heure il pouvait être, se demandant surtout dans combien de temps il devrait se rendre chez le violoniste.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, attendant un instant l'approbation de Yoshiki pour rentrer :

**- C'est bon Heath, tu peux entrer**, lança le jeune homme en s'étirant.  
**- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? **Demanda le domestique en entrant, un plateau à la main.  
**- Oui... **

Heath posa le plateau sur la table juste à côté du lit et prépara à son maitre le café du matin accompagné de l'habituelle cigarette.

**- Je pose le cendrier ici, monsieur, **lui indiqua Heath toujours très prévenant.  
**- Je te remercie. **

Le pianiste alluma sa cigarette, prit une bouffée puis se tourna à nouveau vers Heath qui était déjà partit ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre. Il le dévisagea un instant, repensant aux premiers jours où il était rentré à son service.  
A ce moment là, la famille de Yoshiki cherchait un nouveau domestique après que le dernier ait craqué sous la pression du jeune homme. Le pianiste ne faisait que tester les domestiques mais ses critères d'exigences étaient très durs. Personne n'avait réussi à le satisfaire. Jusqu'au jour où Heath avait postulé, il avait été à l'essai pendant un temps. Le stagiaire n'avait pas eut de mal à comprendre les instructions de son nouveau maitre, qui ne répétait jamais deux fois les consignes. Après plusieurs jours, il avait été engagé définitivement. Yoshiki n'avait pas toujours été des plus agréables mais parallèlement à ça, il avait toujours bien traité Heath. Son domestique était plus docile et facile à vivre que la plupart des gens. Il était d'une discrétion que le compositeur aimait particulièrement. Il était aussi l'incarnation du calme et parfois les gens se demandaient s'il y avait bien un domestique dans cette demeure. C'était tout ce dont avait besoin Yoshiki quand il rentrait chez lui.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, tirant machinalement sur sa cigarette, Yoshiki ne remarqua même pas qu'Heath tentait d'attirer son attention. Réalisant au bout d'un moment que le domestique l'appelait, le pianiste redescendit brusquement sur terre :

**- Oh... Excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose.  
- Je vous en prie. Je disais juste que votre frère avait fait porter un message. Il demande à vous voir cet après midi.  
- Très bien... Je dois juste être de l'autre côté de Paris pour le dîner ce soir, si tu pouvais faire en sorte qu'un cocher passe me prendre pour 17h, ça serait l'idéal. Tu peux répondre à mon frère en lui disant de passer en début d'après midi.****  
- Je m'en charge, **répondit Heath en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce.

Terminant sa cigarette et son café, Yoshiki se leva, allant s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain. Retirant le seul pantalon qu'il portait pour dormir, il se plongea dans une baignoire d'eau bouillante, profitant un moment d'une douce quiétude avant de se décider à sortir, s'enroulant dans une grande serviette avant de regagner sa chambre.  
Attrapant l'un de ses habituels pantalons de cuir et une fine chemise blanche, Yoshiki s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre, gagnant son salon pour s'installer à son piano, commençant à travailler une de ses nouvelles compositions.  
Totalement prit dans son jeu, occupé à sans cesse peaufiner ce sur quoi il butait, le compositeur ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris lorsque Heath vint lui annoncer l'arrivée de son frère.  
Se levant, Yoshiki accueillit ce dernier avec un grand sourire, le serrant contre lui dans une amicale étreinte. Avec son visage carré et ses dents en trop, Toshimitsu ne ressemblait en rien à Yoshiki. Mais malgré toutes les différences qu'il y avait entre eux, les deux frères s'appréciaient énormément.  
Leur famille était japonaise, implantée en France depuis deux générations mais ayant malgré tout gardé nombres de leurs habitudes d'origine.

Vivant prêt de leurs parents, Toshi les voyait très souvent alors que Yoshiki avait presque entièrement coupé les ponts avec eux. Ces derniers, très riches, avaient toujours pensé que leur fils aîné, Yoshiki, reprendrait l'affaire familiale. Ils avaient déchanté lorsque le pianiste s'était lancé dans la musique. De plus, très portés sur la religion, ils ne comprenaient pas que Yoshiki, à 35 ans, ne soit toujours pas marié.

Toshi avait comblé toutes leurs attentions. Marié, pieux catholique, il travaillait avec son père pour pouvoir reprendre l'entreprise après.

S'installant autour d'un verre de vin dans l'un des nombreux salons du manoir de Yoshiki, les deux frères commencèrent à discuter, Toshi demandant à Yoshiki des nouvelles de son métier et vice versa.

Au bout d'un moment, Toshi demanda :

**- Et sinon... Toujours personne dans ta vie ?  
- Non, toujours personne**, répondit le pianiste, immédiatement agacé.

Personne ne comprenait pourquoi Yoshiki était célibataire. Très bel homme, il croulait sans cesse sous les propositions mais il les refusait les unes après les autres. Pourtant, la plupart des femmes qui se proposaient à lui étaient d'excellents partis pour lesquelles nombre d'hommes se seraient damnés. Beaucoup... Sauf Yoshiki. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait les hommes.

A part Pata, personne n'était au courant de cette particularité de Yoshiki. L'homosexualité était considérée comme un vice et les gays étaient des parias, impropres à la vie en société. Yoshiki pouvait dire adieu à sa carrière et à sa vie sociale si cela venait à se savoir. Mais il commençait à se rendre compte que son comportement étonnait. Ce n'était pas normal, de la part d'un homme dans la fleur de l'âge de refuser les plus belles femmes du pays. S'il continuait comme ça, quelqu'un risquait de se douter de quelque chose...

**- Je ne te comprends pas...** commenta Toshi. **Qu'est ce que tu attends ?  
- Je n'ai juste pas trouvé la bonne personne**, répondit Yoshiki, un peu froidement.**  
- Mais tu n'essaies même pas de les connaître, tu les repousses toutes totalement.  
****- Elles ne sont pas intéressantes, elles ne me parlent que du fait que je suis un « merveilleux pianiste » et rien d'autre. C'est vite désagréable. Donc tant que je ne trouverais pas une femme capable de me parler d'autre chose que de ça... Ça ne passera pas.  
- Je comprends, c'est vrai que ça doit être lassant. Eh bien j'espère que tu trouveras vite une femme capable de te parler de quelque chose d'intéressant. **

Il était moins une, ça commençait à sentir le roussi pour lui. Yoshiki avait su garder son calme et sortir une excuse compréhensible, son frère avait l'air de le comprendre. Bon, il espérait bien être tranquille pour un petit moment. Mais Toshi revenait à la charge avec un autre sujet que le pianiste préférait ne pas aborder :

**- Nos parents se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi.  
- Je m'en sors très bien pour le moment comme tu peux le voir, **répondit Yoshiki à nouveau irrité.**  
- Oui mais tu n'as pas une vie des plus agréables.  
- Si, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin : ma liberté.  
- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es heureux comme ça !****  
- Monsieur voudrait-il un amuse-bouche ?** Demanda soudain Heath l'air de rien, les coupant. **Je les ai confectionnés quand j'ai su que vous viendriez. **

Toshi le regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis se tourna vers Yoshiki en faisant un signe de main, refusant l'offre. Heath croisa le regard de Yoshiki sentant qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur, voulant juste dévier la conversation. Mais Yoshiki aimait généralement résoudre ce genre de problème seul. Heath le savait mais là, il avait voulu intervenir en la faveur de Yoshiki, oubliant de ce fait la règle numéro 1 de la noblesse.

**- Ton domestique ne sait pas rester à sa place à ce que je vois...  
- C'est la première fois que cela lui arrive et je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce soit la dernière. Tu peux disposer, Heath... Sinon à part cette question de bonheur que se passe-t-il ?  
- Eh bien en fait, nos parents aimeraient que tu viennes à une réunion de famille très importante.  
- Et en quel honneur ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop en fait... Cela m'a étonné de voir qu'ils voulaient faire appel à toi... Mais soit irréprochable c'est la semaine prochaine je te ferai parvenir un courrier pour te préciser l'heure et le jour. **

Sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, Toshi se releva, bientôt imité par Yoshiki.

**- Trouve-toi une tenue un peu plus classe... Essaye d'être à la hauteur de ton rang pour une fois.**

Yoshiki s'apprêta à répondre sèchement au ton sarcastique de Toshi mais ce dernier le coupa une nouvelle fois :

**- Voici l'adresse d'excellents couturiers en ville. Tu devrais prendre contact...  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais le moindre effort pour des gens que je n'aime pas et qui ne m'aiment pas !  
- Parce que ce sont tes parents et qu'ils font l'effort de te convier à une réception. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix !**

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, Toshi se retourna une dernière fois :

**- Tu devrais recevoir la date et l'heure d'ici demain ou après demain.**

Sur ces derniers mots, le frère de Yoshiki quitta le manoir, laissant le pianiste légèrement sous le choc. Dans ces conditions, Yoshiki détestait son frère... Même s'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, Toshi avait tendance à prendre le parti de leurs parents et lui non plus ne comprenait pas que Yoshiki puisse se contenter d'une vie de musique.

Avec un soupir, le pianiste jeta un coup d'œil au papier que lui avait donné son frère. L'adresse d'ouvriers, apparemment renommés...

**- Bon j'irai demain aujourd'hui ça me semble compromis... Heath !** Cria Yoshiki sur les nerfs.  
**- Oui...** fit-il la tête basse sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.**  
- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Monsieur... Je...  
- Tu as deux secondes pour expliquer ce qui t'as pris. Exceptionnellement tu as le droit de parler à ta guise pour m'expliquer.  
- Votre frère vous doit le respect vous êtes l'aîné. Mais il vous parle comme si vous lui deviez quelque chose. Je n'aime pas ce comportement. Alors je pensais que si j'arrivais à le distraire eh bien... Il vous laisserait tranquille. Vous êtes tellement occupé et vous faites de votre mieux...  
- Mon frère ne supporte pas les domestiques qui parlent quand ils n'y sont pas autorisés, n'oublie pas ça. Tu as plus de liberté ici mais c'est avec une condition, la connais-tu ?  
- Non... Maitre... **

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Yoshiki. « **Bien sûr que tu ne la connais pas,** pensa-t-il**, ce serait le comble** ». Heath avait fait ça pour le protéger, c'était un domestique qui s'occupait de cette manière de son maitre...

**- Je vais quand même te la dire : tant que tu resteras comme tu es, tu auras certains droits, mais recommence ça et tu pourras t'en aller je ne te retiendrais pas. Une dernière chose, mon frère ne m'a pas manqué de respect il prend seulement le parti de personnes que je ne supporte pas.  
- Il vous a mal parlé... et n'avait pas à le faire... Je ne veux pas lui manquer de respect et je vous promets de rester à ma place après cette conversation... Mais vous avez toujours été bon avec moi... bien plus que mes anciens maitres... Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre d'eux mais...  
- Je sais ce que tu veux dire... Mais ne recommence pas même si tu penses bien faire. Laisse-le faire... Je sais comment il est...**

Un silence s'installa mais Heath ne partit pas, attendant que le compositeur le punisse comme il se devait. Il avait mis son maitre dans une mauvaise position alors qu'il voulait faire exactement le contraire.

**- Tu attends quoi ?** L'interrogea-t-il en reportant son attention sur le domestique.**  
- Vous ne me punissez pas ?  
- Tu peux disposer mais avant tu vas me dire si tu connais cette personne... Je sais que tu connais du monde en ville, **reprit Yoshiki en lui tendant l'adresse des couturiers que lui avait donné Toshi.

Heath regarda le papier et le lu.

**- Oui c'est un de mes amis...  
- J'espère qu'il est doué...  
- Oui il ne vous décevra pas...  
- Je l'espère...**

Sur ce, Yoshiki congédia Heath et regarda l'heure d'un air pensif. 16h30... Il allait très bientôt devoir se mettre en route pour le domicile de Sugizo. Il poussa un profond soupir, déjà démotivé par la suite de sa soirée.

---------------

Miaou !

Fin de chapitre lol

Bon il se passe pas grand chose... On fait la connaissance de Toshi x) le petit frère bien comme il faut XD

J'espère que ça vous a plu...

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis,

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


End file.
